Edray1416
"Hello everyone, this is Bourg Productions." ''-'' Bourg's intro Edray1416, more commonly known as Bourg Productions, is a user known for his rants, animations, and commentaries. The controversy surrounding edray started in 2014 when he requested Youngbloodfantasy91 to commentate on one of his videos. edray's video "An Educational Series- Episode 3" made him infamous. Since then, he has been a thorn on the side of the commentary community, leaning between liking and disliking the community, however he seems to lean more towards the latter. He initially quit ranting after a series of negative responses on his rant on Illiniguy34, but returned to doing so in 2016. Edray is often viewed as a nutjob conservative who tries to run the CC by putting in guidelines from 2012 that don't work anymore. He was a former member of Woody's Wood before leaving. Before Christmas of 2015, he joined Order of the Dimwitted Doves. He left ODD in January 2016, but he came back to give it another chance. However, he left ODD again in March 2016. Controversies TBONE2004 edray was so angry after seeing a video on THE OFFICIAL TBONE2004'S Patreon page, edray made a rant on him citing that Patreon is not a good way to get new equipment. Not only was this the start of a pattern for edray's rant, but he also decided to steal TBONE2004'S username and call himself The Anti TBONE 2004. Bourg declared war on TBONE on November 14, 2014. As a result, TBONE got so angry that he almost ranted on Bourg for it. This era would be dubbed "The war on TBONE2004." Eventually edray got tired and challenged TBONE to a debate on Skype. Ultimately, edray lost. To signify the end of the war, edray promised never to air a cartoon he made to spite TBONE. Rion "Rhino" Mills edray's hatred for Rhino Mills started when Rhino made a Patreon account and openly admitted to being a sellout. Commentators pulled the "joke" card, but the fact that Rhino said it got edray very upset. Because of the Patreon video, edray ranted on Rhino Mills citing that Rhino gave the trolls leverage to dox him by revealing the state he lives in. edray's other complaint was that Rhino was using Patreon as a mean for sustainability. Due to the backlash edray got, he encouraged the commentary community to give him more hate. That was when the commentary community feared edray. During the summer of 2015 edray called Rhino Mills the Adolf Hitler of the commentary community and his group, Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals the Nazis of commentaries. edray's hatred for Rhino came to an end after Rhino asked him to do a cameo for his "Let's Just Comment" series. TheFieryHenry Bourg got angry at TheFieryHenry after his initial commentary citing that Henry's commentary was poorly done and didn't counter any points. Bourg also accused Henry of pulling the "joke" card when he complained about Rhino Mills openly admitting to selling out. The tension between Bourg and Henry got worse when Henry made a cooking show poking fun Bourg's belief that Patreon should only be used to fund a cooking show or animated series when it comes to making videos. That didn't end there. On August 22, 2015, Henry made another cooking show, where Bourg responded angrily, in which he was confronted by Henry and DynamoRox4Sure. After the incident, Bourg compared Henry to Eva Braun, further comparing the current commentary community to the Nazis. Illiniguy34 The beef that Bourg had with Illiniguy34 all started in the Spring of 2015 when Illiniguy34 decided to do a triple feature commentary. The videos from Bourg were his rant on TheMysteriousMrEnter, his rant on Rhino Mills, and his two cents on Patreon. Bourg still hates TheMysteriousMrEnter and Rhino Mills to this day. Bourg had multiple problems with Illiniguy34's commentary on him. Bourg's first complaint was Illiniguy34 laughing at his voice in the beginning of the commentary (which is very foolish for a commentator to do). His second complaint was Illiniguy34 supposedly showing bias and cutting off Bourg in the middle of his points to skip the video. Bourg's third complaint was Illiniguy34 claiming that Encyclopedia Dramatica is a satirical site, as Bourg constantly claims that the site has evidence in the articles themselves. This prompted Bourg to rant on Illiniguy34. Due to the backlash Bourg's rant got on Illiniguy34, numerous commentators made videos pointing Bourg's flaws. Illiniguy34 came close to commentating on Bourg again until he discovered that UltimateRanter777 and duke86fan exposed Bourg for trolling. That was when Illiniguy34 realized that Bourg wasn't worth commentating on again. A couple of months passed away and then CartoonFreak666 showed absolute hatred for Illiniguy34. Eventually this led to an Encyclopedia Dramatica, promptly infuriating Illiniguy34. Bourg got angry as well and made a video defending Illiniguy34. Since then, Bourg Productions and Illiniguy34 have been on good terms. RJ Bandsma Bourg's feud with RJ Bandsma (aka RJLightning68) started on a YouTube clone site called vStreamers over the subject of trolls. Bourg made a point over trolls in alternative upload sites. However, the way RJ Bandsma responded got him hate on that site and ignited a flame war between Bourg and RJ. Eventually the flame war escalated on Skype and frustrated Bourg to the point where he ranted on RJ Bandsma. The video got major backlash and warranted hate from Rambotweety1 and JuniorfanReturns. It got to a point where RJ and his friends tried to call and record the debate with Bourg. Unfortunately, Bourg refused to answer RJ's calls multiple times. Eventually Bourg got annoyed and blocked RJ on Skype for it. It wasn't until the Midnight Fantom incident that Bourg and RJ finally made peace and moved on from the experience. Youngbloodfantasy91 Bourg lost respect for Youngbloodfantasy91 after he responded to Bourg's comment on the Confederacy for Independent Commentators channel on YouTube, where Bourg stated that he believed that Youngblood should leave Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals and join CIC. Youngblood denied doing so as he preferred being in BoP due to the group's cooperation, will to come together, and guarantee to make quality content, while finding CIC's members, although some of the members in question are no longer in the group, to be of poor quality due to their track records, Bourg believing that Youngblood came off as biased and hypocritical. Youngblood's response warranted a response from Eddy the Scammer, which Youngblood made a commentary on, in which MrFlipperInvader782 responded by creating a commentary on it. The incident also warranted a few comments from x51dg, a commentator from Zippcast, who demonstrated why he believed Youngblood contradicted himself. Pikmintric Around September 2016, Bourg was getting on Pikmintric's nerves due to certain beliefs that Bourg was having about the commentary community. This made Pikmintric vent about it in her private Twitter, showing her frustrations about Bourg. After a while, ODD member Darkghostwind retrieved the tweet through unknown means and leaked the private tweet to Bourg himself. Afterwards, Bourg posted the private tweet on his public Twitter, which made people within the commentary community go after Bourg for posting private information on his public account. Bourg dismissed their criticism, and blocked certain people such as Pikmintric and Adrimation Productions. This eventually lead to Bourg leaving Twitter temporarily to get away from people calling him out, which made people within the commentary community (outside of ODD) to label him as a moron and a person lacking empathy. Doodletones Near the end of September 2016, Bourg decided to call out Doodletones for her commentary on MisterMetokur. Understandably, the commentary community did not take Bourg seriously. Bourg said things such as how Doodletones is a SJW for not only blocking her detractors that came from the MisterMetokur commentary, but also for defending fetishes that Metokur was making fun of in his video. Ever since he responded, Bourg tried to get well with MisterMetokur, with no visible sign of it happening. Then Bourg made a video regarding the entire commentary community, when in actuality it is mostly on Doodletones. As a result, Doodletones made a commentary on Bourg's video, which in term lead to ZeroStar6400 to make a video on her, parroting what Bourg was saying. Doodletones later made a DLC'''-'TV livestream alongside SkiHound and Adrimation Productions on Ephrom Josine, who had commentated on one of Bourg's Conservative Commentaries regarding atheism. Surprised that Doodle defended him after their last encounter, Bourg made an unscripted response, thanking Doodle for defending him and apologizing for his behavior towards her, noting that while the two may not see eye to eye, he does respect that Doodle enjoys making her content. Since then the two appear to be on better terms. Other topics Retiring from the ranting community After the success of Bourg's first cartoon "Bourg & Bettiger," Bourg decided to retire from the ranting community after a series of backlash from rants. His cartoons are "Bourg & Bettiger," 3 episodes of "Chief Raymond," "Dr. Flippy," "Detective Eddy," and "Deputy Jack." Bourg constantly cited Eddy the Scammer as his inspiration for animating. On August 7, 2015, Bourg created a possible series of commentaries called "Conservative Commentaries." Bourg coined the term Conservative Commentaries on the Confederacy of Independent Commentaries' channel. This caused duke86fan to complain about it. Bourg's "Conservative Commentary" was on Psycho180's cartoon ''"SuperDick." Bourg said that he would reserve "Conservative Commentaries" for very controversial videos including politics. As of September 8, 2015, Bourg uploaded a 34 minute mystery cartoon called "The Unsolved Mysteries of Roushutsu." He dedicated the cartoon to Roushutsu (AKA RoushutsuRises) for her birthday and her contributions to the commentary, gaming, and animation communities. Bourg declared hiatus after uploading the cartoon. Big Announcement Bourg Productions announced on Twitter that he is declaring retirement on August 2, 2016, his 9th anniversary. He also said that he will keep his account up, but retire from making content for YouTube. The video was uploaded on August 2, 2016. Departure from YouTube Bourg Productions officially closed his YouTube account on September 24, 2015 at 11:30 AM CDT. Before his departure, his final post was that he thanked his subscribers and other fellow users for supporting him. He also said that it was not Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals' fault for his departure, that it was Bourg's plan for a long time. Bourg concluded with a song from A Perfect World called "Big Fran's Baby" to reflect his lament. However, he came back to YouTube twice anyway. Departure from Wenoo Bourg Productions shut down his Wenoo account after a series of incidents caused chaos on the site. Prior to the incidents, he was featured for making an update video on September 11, 2015 paying tribute to those lost in the attacks on September 11, 2001. As of October 4, 2015, Bourg Productions only video account is on Zippcast under the username BourgProduction. Departure from Zippcast After Zippcast's shutdown (which he has made a rant about) Bourg Productions moved to MetaJolt (which was shut down by Zippcast's owner) and VidBit. As of August 17, 2016 his only channel is on VidBit. Return to YouTube On September 19, 2016, Bourg recreated his YouTube channel. He intially made rants and responses regarding the commentary community and certain commentators, but they have since been deleted. He currently makes educational videos, initially with his old formula but now utilizing a camera and tripod, and revived his commentaries as a series, called Conservative Commentators, in which he uses the traditional avatar cutaways. After Vidbit's shutdown, his only channel is on YouTube. Bourg Productions' series called "Radio Topic": On February 17, 2016, Bourg Productions created a radio style series on Zippcast called "Radio Topic." The subjects that were discussed were feminists and fat shaming, fast food versus homecooked food, and the downfall of the automobile industry in America. Bourg also elaborated how unions have screwed over jobs and eviscerated the American dream. The first episode "Feminists and Fat Shaming" became a highly controversial episode for Bourg exposing the hypocrisies of feminism. Founding of MS Paint animation Wikia: Bourg Productions created a Wikia called MS Paint animation Wikia in an effort to archive numerous cartoons in MS Paint. Eddy the Scammer, Sean Sampson, and Bourg Productions are three users known for using MS Paint for animating. Bourg created the Wikia citing that numerous MS Paint animations are considered very underrated in the animation community. He believes that there are a lot more MS Paint animations that are either underrated or undiscovered. Some hit MS Paint animations are talked about including "Conn, Swagge, n Eddy." Avatars *Archie Bunker (All in the Family) *Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Red Forman (That '70s Show) *Stan Smith (American Dad!) *Sergeant Joe Friday (Dragnet) *David Brinkley (ABC News This Week (1981-1996)) *Jon Taffer (Bar Rescue) *Steve Wilkos (The Steve Wilkos Show) *Sherman T. Potter (M*A*S*H (TV series)) *Jonah Jamerson (Sam Raimi's Spiderman Trilogy) *Wilford Brimley *Pat Robertson (The 700 Club) *General Douglas MacArthur *Lucas McCain (The Rifleman) *Sergeant Robert Barone (Everybody Loves Raymond) *Rush Limbaugh *Steven Douglas (My Three Sons) *General Colin Powell *Philip Banks (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) *Dr. Thomas Minahan *William F. Buckley Jr. (Host of Firing Line) *Calvin Coolidge (30th president of the United States) *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) -currently only in his rant on Eddy The Vigilante- *Solar Sands fanart he searched for on ask jeeves *Gecko Moria's cock *Donovan *Torterra taking a dump *Guptill89 *Bing logo People who commentated on him *Illiniguy34 *JustCallMeHenry *8363MTR *Sean Sampson *Doodletones *Chris Taylor VA *SWEGTA Trivia * Has a reputation for being a massive buzzkill in the commentary community. * Openly stated many times that he has no desire to be popular. * Openly said on YouTube that he does not support homosexual marriage. * He has called THEFIERYHENRY and duke86fan trolls. * He claimed to be asexual after duke86fan exposed Bourg's fear of women. * He still uses Encyclopedia Dramatica for information. * He's an open sexist. * He is known to like certain commentators when they call out a person that he had a dislike towards (i.e. Ponder Sprocket calling out Youngbloodfantasy91, and MrFlipperInvader782 calling out Youngblood, Rion "Rhino" Mills and others). * He called out TVBCrap for not answering someone's question in his ask.fm page, resulting Bourg to call him a nigger, despite the fact that he's not black. * He was, at one point, a friend of Eddy The Scammer before breaking their friendship up. * Despite him saying that he does not want to be associated with the CC, he still gets involved with it. * He has cut off communications from everyone representing the homosexual community. * He declared retirement from all forms of social media and vows never to return. Bourg's claim was that he got fed up with the months of backlash he received from racially sensitive people. However, he continues to return to social media time and time again, breaking his promise constantly'.' External links *VidBit *Vanillo *Youtube *MetaJolt *BitView *Gab Category:Bandwagons Category:Animation Community Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Dead Topics Category:Wikians Category:Commentators Category:Former Commentators Category:Incoming Tirade Category:The Alt-CC Category:Teenagers Category:Manlet Category:German Commentators Category:Homosexuals Category:Jewish Community Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:Autistics Category:Steven Universe Commentators Category:Date A Live Commentators Category:Movies Category:Brony Commentators Category:Commentary Groups Category:MLP Commentators Category:Pokemon Commentators Category:Black People Category:Hulks Category:Terrorists Category:Furries Category:Females Category:Fire Emblem Commentators Category:Videos Category:Blog posts Category:Gamers Category:The 2021 Gamers Category:B.O.P. Category:Bisexuals Category:Text Commentators Category:Mexican commentators Category:Cartoons Created by people in the CC Category:Atheist Community Category:Ethereal Beings Category:The F Team Category:RWBY Commentators Category:Speakonia Commentators Category:Splatoon Commentators Category:Niggers Category:Yeah Category:Dragon Quest Commentator Category:Sequels Category:Muscle Category:Do you have any idea how much effort a lot of people put into those articles you're damanging? Category:I come to this site to discover new commentators, but what I get instead is you damaging the articles and treating it like some joke. Category:Buck Fucking Cluck Category:Liberal democracies Category:Racists Category:Anime Commentators Category:Anime Guys Category:Trans Category:Manletr Category:Anti Bronies Category:Deceased Category:American Politicians Category:FUCKING FAGGOT MAN Category:Got aids because of Nathan Darksons content Category:Virgins Category:Shin Megami Tensei/Persona Commentators Category:Disabled Category:Fat people Category:Fat Mexicans Category:Fat Americans Category:Fat males Category:Fatty Category:Asexual Category:Artist Category:British commentators Category:Guido mista Category:Trolls Category:Former Troll Category:Template documentation Category:E.W.W. Category:Commentary Lists Category:F.o.X Category:Reviewers Category:Restaurants in Florida Category:Iraqis Category:Shonen Jumpscares Category:Shounen Jumpscares Category:Chads Category:Based Category:Touhou Commentators Category:Republicans Category:Conservatives Category:Lego Category:You legitmately piss me off. Category:Fuck you Category:Armed Individuals Category:Dads Category:Pre-teens Category:Football Players Category:Music Community Category:Casca is finally black! Category:Uglydicksuckingpedos Category:Gods Category:Members of terrorist groups Category:Characters who have killed Category:Characters who lost a wrestling match to Jimmy Salvie and John Cena whilst doing the Macarena Category:Racist Mario Category:Leftists Category:Ancoms